nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Recon CS-6
The Recon CS-6 is a "build-your-own" clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike license. It is a manually cycled and magazine fed slide action blaster. The Recon CS-6 is usually disliked in modifying communities due to its reverse plunger system feature; this makes it cheaper to make, but makes the blaster not as powerful as it could be. There are different packaged versions of the Recon. The regular box has the blaster, a six dart clip and six Streamline Darts. The other package comes with 12 darts instead of six. Features The Recon CS-6 comes with four interchangeable parts: *Light beam unit *Recon barrel extension *Recon flip-up sight *Recon shoulder stock It has room for an extra dart in the handle and the stock can hold an extra clip. There is one tactical rail on top of the blaster's cocking device. The barrel extension has two tactical rails and the light beam unit has one as well. Details The Recon CS-6 is made with the reverse plunger system and therefore has more occasional misfires. The Recon shoots farther when the barrel extension is removed, although this decreases accuracy slightly.The Recon gets a bad rap for being the first nerf gun recalled. Ever since Hasbro added a black dampener over the plunger, the blaster's range and power went down. It uses spring-power to fire. When it is cocked, the dart is put in the chamber. When the trigger is pulled, the spring releases, shooting the dart at distances of only about twenty-five to thirty feet without modification.(If held at right angle can shoot 40 feet) The tactical rail placed on the loading mechanism has a flaw when used with an aiming attachment, specifically scopes. The scope must be pulled back when reloading, meaning that the user must stop aiming to arm the weapon, then aim again. Note: The Recon is one of the harder nerf guns to put back together and can break when opened. Try to refrain from opening the Recon. (learned from personal experience) Color schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Crimson Strike *Clear *Sonic *Gear Up Review Range - 8/10 - This blaster's range is about average, firing around twenty-five to thirty-five feet. If the barrel extension is equipped to the blaster, firing ranges decrease to twenty-five feet. Accuracy - 10/10 - This blaster has very, very good accuracy if the sight is used right. This mostly depends on the user, though. Reliability - 4/10 - Jams occur when the Recon's priming mechanism is prematurely pulled forward. Note that the faster the blaster is fired, the greater the chance of jamming. To avoid jamming, this blaster should be cocked in a steady motion and rhythm. However, many people say that the recon always jams Rate - 6/10 - The blaster fires at a max of around two darts per second. It is possible to fire faster, but this risks jamming the blaster and wrecking darts. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster can fully hold 13 darts if the stock is on. it can hold six inn the blaster, six in the stock, and one dart in the handle. General - 8.5/10 - The Recon is an above average blaster. It comes with lots of attachments and is easy to customize, which is possibly its only special trait. The reliability depends mostly on how skilled the user is. This weapon can also fill the "all around" position due to its adaptability to different situations such as quick-firing or sniping. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Recon commercial. *In 2009, the original Recon CS-6 was recalled because a small hand could get caught in the plunger, causing skin to rip. Over nine thousand units were recalled. The problem was fixed and a new Recon CS-6 was put back on the market, albeit less powerful in stock form. *The stock is interchangeable with the Raider CS-35's stock unless the blaster has a pre-recall plunger. *The older version has a longer plunger tube, whereas the newer version has a smaller tube due to a recall concerning the exposed plunger pinching skin. Nerf developed covers for these Recons. Since pre-recall plunger tubes were larger and longer, this explains why they are incompatible with the Raider CS-35's stock. *It is sold in the UK for about 22.00 GBP. *"Recon" is a military expression meaning "Reconnaissance", the action of exploring a new environment or an enemy territory for information gathering. CS means "Clip System", and 6 is the number of darts it holds. *On some boxes showing the younger Nerfer, the blaster is fires correctly although the clip is not inserted all the way. *It is so popular that it is currently competing with the maverick for the title of "Standard" Nerf gun. *This is currently the smallest clip system blaster nerf has released when no attachments are added. *Sometimes Jams Poll Do you have the Recon CS-6? Yes No Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters